Who Will Win?
by sb221
Summary: For Silverwaters7's challenge! Zach vs. Josh. Who will win? Judges: Macey, Liz, Bex, Jonas, Grant, and EDWARD TOWNSEND? o.O Renamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series. This is just a trailer**

* * *

"Hey, Cammie."

"Josh!"

"I was wondering…do you want to get back together?"

"What?"

"Um. D-do you want to be my girlfriend again?"

"Well…"

"I mean it's okay if you say no. But since you're desperate enough-"

**SLAP!**

"DESPERATE?"

"Yeah! You like that kid named Zeke!"

Suddenly, Zach stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, Jimmy."

"Zeke. So we meet again."

And the battle was on. Who would win? Zach? Yeah. Probably. But with Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas as the judges, you never know.

* * *

**Alright! This is going to be for Silverwaters7's challenge. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, how's life? Great? Good. Okay, I know this chapter isn't too long or good, but I assure you, it'll get better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls!  
**

* * *

~Judge Interview Day~

Macey's POV

Oh, silly, silly Josh! What was he thinking? Him versus Zach? Pfft. But then…I have a grudge against Zach, so maybe I'll be a biased judge and cheer for Josh…

Bex's POV

What in the bloody world is Josh thinking? He's a civilian! I want Cammie to be happy, so hmm…who does she like better? Well, I have no idea who to cheer for, so I'll have to decide later!

Liz's POV

Josh. Definitely Josh. Zach is hot and all, but I think Cammie and Josh are perfect!

Jonas's POV

Well…Zach is my friend, but I'm not sure who Cammie likes better. I heard that Josh might be coming to Blackthorne, but that's probably another of Tina Walters's theories. Who knows? I guess I'm going for Zach…hmm. Actually, scratch that. I'm getting back at him and I heard Liz was for Josh (might be another of Tina's rumors) so Josh! Yes! Revenge time!

Grant's POV

Zach…he's my friend, duhhh!

Townsend's POV

What the bloody heck is this? Bloody, bloody, bloody! That Zeke kid is no good. And that civilian boy Jimmy? Nahhh! Of bloody heck! Why am I even judging this? Oh well, they didn't ask Solomon, so I must be better!

Interviewer's (Anna Fetterman) POV

"So…," I spun around with a microphone in my hand, and faced Tina's mini camera (disguised as a button). "We have 3 for Josh, 1 for Zach, 1 for neither, and 1 for undecided."

"Aaaannnddd cut!" Tina smiled. Together, we walked to her room and started editing the video. Soon, we posted it on the new website for Tina's gossip. It's called spossip(dot)com! It's really cool because we get to go and look at all of Tina's random theories.

Zach's POV

Ugh. I. Hate. Jimmy. Would you care to let me explain?

First, ALL of my friends are cheering for him! Well, except for Grant, but anyways…I went on Tina's website and it said that Josh was winning! There was a new poll on the poll page and it was a voting page!

Who do you think will win? Zach vs. Josh! (the newest gossip around)

Zach

Josh

Both, Cammie should just go out with both of them!

Neither. They both suck.

I voted me, of course, but when it displayed the results, I couldn't believe it! 65 people already voted, and 60 voted for Josh, 1 voted for me (Cammie), and 4 voted for NEITHER! I'm way better than JIMMY!

Cammie's POV

Tina walked up to me, "So…did you check my website?"

I nearly slapped her, but rules are rules, she's my sister, "Tina. I can't believe that they would all choose JOSH!"

"What? I thought you liked Josh!"

"I don't! I like Zach!"

"Why are they even having this competition anyways?" Tina was confused now.

"Because they all want to be my savior and win me by proving they're better."

Tina smiled, "Well, how about this. You get Josh, I get Zach, and we're both good?"

I really wanted to perform an illegal move on her then, but nope! Rules are rules. "Ugh! No!"

I turned on my heel and walked away. Right into Zach. "Hey Blackthorne Boy."

"Hi, Gallagher Girl."

"UGH! I hate this contest thing! Why can't you just win?"

"Nope, I'm wayyy better than Jimmy, and I can prove it to you!"

I was taken aback, "What?"

Zach smirked, as usual, "Jimmy is winning though. Unfortunately…"

Josh's POV

I was winning! I was winning! Yes! Now I just have to get Cammie back. Then, I can prove that I'm better than Zeke once and for all!

* * *

**Yep, that's right! He's winning! So far. Anyways, the competition starts tomorrow.**

**T****hanks to all my reviewers!**

**ashleycakez06**

**GallagherGirl459**

**Lil Red**

**DaCookieMonsta123**

**Ellziiee-Angel**

**eyes134**

**lindsey311**

**Gallaghergir101101101**

**Silverwaters7**


End file.
